


The Cost of Being Unafraid

by KrisEleven



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, POV Second Person, Present Tense, Season/Series 03, Website: Heart of Camelot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 21:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisEleven/pseuds/KrisEleven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In daylight, you're Uther Pendragon's loyal ward – the beautiful, useless, almost-Princess of Camelot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cost of Being Unafraid

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off the Lyrics and Melodies weekly challenge at the Heart of Camelot forum. It is set during 3.12, when Morgause and Morgana are planning to make their immortal army.

* * *

  
_Seasons don't fear the reaper, nor do the wind, the sun, or the rain._

_(We can be like they are.)_

* * *

In daylight, you're Uther Pendragon's loyal ward – the beautiful, useless, almost-Princess of Camelot. Hidden in plain sight, you struggle to control the magic that would condemn you. You are always, _always_ afraid.

At night, though you should be terrified of the dark places, instead the fear slips away. It is daylight that threatens to show Uther what you really are, that would illuminate his face as his pretend love for you falls away. It is daylight that forces you into a series of masks and roles and charades that made you want to scream. Night doesn't hold the terrors, it hides you from them.

"Trust me, sister," Morgause says, "with the Cup in our possession, Camelot would soon be at our mercy."

Then, the hateful laws would be struck down, the senseless deaths would stop... it would end the hiding, the fear that is tearing you apart. You take a deep breath of relief.

Your sister smiles. "You don't have to fear death, when it is in your power. Come, sister... let me show you."

You've seen Uther and Arthur react to magic. Even if you sacrifice everything to stand by their sides, they will – inevitably – hate you for what you are.

You have to go against them, for everyone with magic.

If it means turning away from those you love... what kind of love is this, really? You meet Morgause's gaze and smile as you take her hand.

You don't have to fear death when you reach out and grab it. You don't have to fear betrayal when you're willing to do it first.

And you don't have to fear losing the ones you love, when you convince yourself they don't love you, anyway. Otherwise... otherwise, this choice would be truly horrific.

(and they _don't_ love you... right?)


End file.
